User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Fashion Bear
This is a new idea: (permanent bear) Fashion Bear: Total quest: 37 {QUEST TO STAR TREAT 1-27}: Beauty Battle talk: 'Oh, well hello there! You might not know who i am, right? I am Fashion Bear, the Bear of Beauty. I've heard that the fashion contest is coming soon and it is held right HERE! The contestants are really hard to deal with, and i don't think that i will have enough time to prepare, but with YOUR help, we can! Anyway, i just want to get the 1st prize, and if you help me, i will give you some cool rewards! 'Quest1: Beauty Challenge: 'Are you ready for the first challenge? Yes? Ok, let's begin with something simple, Collect 200 pollen, plus with some additional stuff. Collect 1 Sunflower Token, 1 Treat Token and we're good to go! 'During: 'Do you know Sunflower Seed can make Oil, they keep my fur shiny! I can't win without that. Well, back to the main point. Cllect 200 pollen, 1 Sunflower Token and 1 Treat Token, here's a tip: Sunflower Seed can be obtained from Sunflower Field and Treat and be found on the Dandelion Field right next to me! 'Completion: '''Thanks! Now for the rewards! '''Rewards: 5 Sunflower Seeds, 10 Treats, 100 Honey. Quest2: Sunflower Sunshine: Did you know that Sunflower is one of my favorite flowers. Well, because it fit my personality. Shine like the Sun and very nice. So i want you to do this quest. Collect 800 pollen from the Sunflower Field and i want some more oil so colllect 5 Sunflower Seed Tokens in addition. During: 'The "Luck" stats in game can boost the odds of getting a special token, now, go to the Sunflower Field and collect 800 pollen from there and 5 Sunflower Seed Tokens, good luck! 'Completion: '''Yay! We did it, oops, almost, forgot the rewards time, sorry! '''Rewards: 500 Honey, 3 Sunflower Seeds, 20 Treats, 2 Tickets. Quest3: Clover'o Clock: Do you know the Clover Field up there is also one of my favorites fields? Why? Because it brings me luck! And how on earth that Science Bear thinks that is ridiculous? But hey, the Clover Field can also bring us Marsmallows, we'll talk about that later... Now, collect 2000 pollen from the Clover Field and use the Wealth Clock once. In case if you don't know where it is, it is located at the end of the Clover Field, right next to Brown Bear and the Blue HQ. During: 'I almost forgot! To use the Wealth Clock, you'll need to discover 5 Bees types, and i don't think it's a challenge for you,... Ugh, i'm still mad that Science Bear doesn't believe in luck, but that doesn't matter. The ONLY thing that matters is that you have to be in the server for 1 HOUR before using the Wealth Clock. But that's worth it, it gives you the Honey per pollen stat and a ticket. Well... you can collect 2000 Pollen from the Clover Field as a way to kill time during the cooldown. 'Completion: '''You did it! What? You want to know what does thr Honey Per Pollen stat does... GO AND ASK SCIENCE BEAR! Sorry, just a little bit rude... The Honey Per Pollen stat increases the amount of honey you get from cnverting pollen, thats all. Now time for the rewards. '''Rewards: 2000 Honey, 25 Treats, 1 Ticket. Quest4: Red, Black. White, Red: 'The Mushroom Field near the Dandelion Field is guarded by a Ladybug, yes, i like it's name but it's pretty dangerous, if you touch it, you will lose health. Sounds bad, isn't it? But if we want to reach our goal, we have to deal with these! So today quest, you'll need to collect 5000 pollen from the Mushroom Field and defeat 1 Ladybug as well. 'During: 'Bonk' em, bonk'em all! That's what Panda Bear said to me before i came to this mountain. Don't you think that beauty are puny. We are strong in our own way! So if you want to prove that you can handle it, go to Mushroom Field and collect 5000 pollen there and BONK a Ladybug for me. 'Completion: '''So, can you do that. I know you can! And these are the rewards for completing my quest. '''Rewards: 1500 Honey, 6 Sunflower Seeds, 15 Treats, 3 Tickets. Quest5: Royalty Majestic: '''Recently, i think that my quests are a little "off-topic" so today i decided to give you something, it's a Royal Jelly! They turn a bee in to a random Rare, Epic or a Lengendary bee, and do you know, they hva a small chance of turning a bee into Gifted Bee! And the odds, more exactly is around 0,4% and to me, it's very high because they are not that hard to find. So to do the quest. You'll need some Royal-Jelliing a little bit. Use the Royal Jelly 5 times, and the one that i'm going to give you also count. And plus some additional thing: Collect 15 Sunflower Seed Tokens, why? Cause i need some Oil to use! '''Instantly get a Royal Jelly. During: 'Remember, use 5 Royal Jellies and collect 15 Sunflower Seed tokens. As i said before, LUCK! And i have another tip to give you: Completing Brown Bear's quests will give you 1 Royal Jelly and a Ticket, which help you for this quest, and... You already know how to get Sunflower Seeds, right? 'Completion: '''You did it? Ok, time for the rewards, i'm just a little bit lazy today *gasping* '''Rewards: 3000 Honey, 15 Sunflower Seeds, 25 Treats, 3 Royal Jellies. Quest6: A "Friendly" Lessons Reminder: 'If you think my quests are too easy, i won't take easy on you now, so if you want to complete this quest. Collect 10000 pollen from Mushroom, Sunflower, Dandelion, Blue Flower and 15000 pollen for the Clover Field. And plus, collect: 20 Sunflower Seed Tokens, 45 Treats Tokens, use 10 Royal Jellies, and last but not least, use the Wealth Clock twice. 'During: 'The quest may be hard to you but, just do it! The rewards that i'll gonna give you are worth it so don;t worry, and you already know the drill right? 'Completion: '''I can't believe that you did it! Thank so much! The quest is really hard but this is not the only one. This IS just the beggining, there are going to have more of these which increased in difficulty, but as for now, here's your rewards, they are really worth it. '''Rewards: 12500 Honey, 20 Sunflower Seeds, 15 Treats, 1 Silver Egg, 3 Royal Jellies, 8 Tickets. Quest7: Strike on The Fruits: '''One of my friend is Mother Bear, her quests require you to feed treats to bees and level them up. And honestly, i find them took a pretty long while so this quest here can help you a little bit. Collect 20000 pollen, collect 35 Strawberry, Blueberry and Pineapple Tokens and here's some treats for you to begin with. '''Instantly get a Strawberry, Blueberry and a Pineapple. During: 'If you don't know, Strawberry Token can spawn on the Strawberry Field and Blueberry Token can spawn on Bamboo Field and also the Blue Flower Field, the Pine Tree Forest up there can also give you Blueberries but i don't think you should go there, it's pretty dangerous if you don't have enough skill. And Pineapple Tokens can be found on the Pineapple Patch. 'Completion: '''The fruit is here! Now the rewards are going to be really fruity! '''Rewards: 25 Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples. Quest8: Moonlight Madness: 'In this mountain. It's always spring so nighttime ends very quickly, around 2 minutes only. Speaking of nighttime. That's when some special guests come, they are Firelies, they are friendly creatures that create sparkle on a field and generate Moon Charms. Which leads us to today's quest: Collecting 15 Moon Charm Tokens, as a difficulty bonus, you'll need to Collect 50 Sunflower Seed Tokens and collect 50000 White Pollen. 'During: 'To get Moon Charms wait for the Fireflies to make a circle, "shoooo" them by collecting pollen on the flower where the firefiles is on. Then a Moon Charm appears at the middle of the circle, your job is simply go and get it. 'Completion: '''That's right! You got the basis, now it'll come to something really challenging. But here's your rewards. '''Rewards: 10 Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, 15000 Honey, 2 Tickets, 1 Moon Charm. Quest9: Puzzling Personality: 'Do you know bees have the field preferences, they're all different, which makes them even MORE variety. To me, it's fun to discover them as the bees keep on "growing". So this quest might be pretty "Mother Bear-like" but that's ok what you need is collect 10 Sunflower Seed, Strawberry, Blueberry, Pineapple Tokens and 100 Treat Tokens then feed 20 Strawberries, Blueberries, 30 Sunflower Seeds, 50 Pineapples and 100 Treats to your bees, also don't forget the Moon Charms! Collect 20 Moon Charms Tokens. 'During: 'Yep, just what i said in the 6th quest that this is not the last of them. But i think you can make it through so don't give up now! FOR THE SAKE OF BEAUTY! 'Completion: '''I know that you won't dissapoint me! After a lot's of hard work, here's your rewards. '''Rewards: 20 Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, Sunflower Seeds, 30 Treats, 20000 Honey, 8 Tickets, 2 Royal Jellies, 5 Moon Charms. Quest10: Power Of Ten: 'Blue, White, Red. They are the ingredients to make a beauty, the power of beauty, they are STRONG! And NOTHING can stop us beauties from reaching our dream dream goal! If you want your hive to be beautiful. You have to do a lots of hard works! And these are HARD WORKS! Collect 100000 pollen from the Sunflower, Dandelion, Mushroom, Blue Flower Field, Clover, and collect 125000 pollen from the Strawberry, Spider and the Bamboo Field and 150000 pollen from the Pineapple Patch and 175000 pollen from the Stump Field. Also, we need some oil so add 35 Sunflower Seed Tokens into the requirements list, that's all for this quest, good luck! 'During: 'zzz....zzz...zzz(sleeping) 'Completion: '''zzz...zzz..zzz...zzz *wakes up* ,*gasping* gooooooood morning! You completed the quest? It was relly tough, you know, but to this beauty, this is not the last of them! Soooooooo...... it's time for the rewards...... right? '''Rewards: 20 Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, Sunflower Seeds, 60 Treats, 22000 Honey, 10 Tickets, 8 Royal Jellies, 1 Silver Egg, 10 Gumdrops. Quest11: Trick-or-Dessert: 'Yes yes yes! We are progressing through the perfomance. So! Let's show'em who's the boss in this REAL stage! YES! A REAL STAGE! So from now on, we need to be completely serious! These works before are NOTHING! They're just warm-up! Now it comes to the REAL challenge! The stage are now tougher, so do THEM (means her rivals in the contest), Which means that the quest today is really hard! Collect 500000 pollen from the Pumpkin Patch and the Cactus Field! Trick-or-DESSERT! 'During: 'The Pumpkin Patch and the Cactus Field is in the 15 Bee Gate, they are guarded by the Werewolf which is a huge threat right now, but hey! You'll get used to them after that. Here's the reminder, collect 500000 pollen from the Pumpkin Patch and the Cactus Field. 'Completion: '''Today Trick-or-Desserting time has ended! SO EVERYONE, BRING YOUR GUMDROPS HOME, HIDE THEM OR GUMMY BEAR WILL FIND AND KILL U ALL! NOOOOOOOO! Just kidding! You done the quest so here's your Treats! (hide'em all or gummy bear will kill you, i swear, he will kill you). '''Rewards: 30000 Honey, 50 Blueberries, 2 Royal Jellies, 5 Tickets, 12 Treats, 8 Gumdrops. Quest12: Flower Power: 'We all love flower, right? They are beautiful, they are good for all of us. But to us beauties, they can also makes perfumes, all beauties need those, right? And so do today's quest. And yes, it's all flowers related! Collect 450000 pollen in the Sunflower Field, Blue Flower Field and 600000 pollen from the Rose Field! Plus with 50 Sunflower Seed Tokens as an additional challenge. 'During: 'The Rose Field is near the Sunflower Field and it is inside the 15 Bee Gate so you know where it is, right? Plus, Vicious Bee Spawn There, too! And the other two... you already know where it is. 'Completion: '''Grab some flowers and bring it to me! Wait... what! You bring these to me! Thank a lot! You deserve to have these as your rewards! '''Rewards: 30000 Honey, 30 Blueberries,Strawberries, 5 Royal Jellies, 1 Marshmallow, 50 Treats, 3 Gumdrops. Quest13: Marshy Marshmallows: 'Did i just said marshmallows a whole while ago... And today is it's time to shine! And as i said before, they can be obtained in the Clover Field. Well... It's time to bring back the ol' Clover'o Clock stuff again! So, the quest will be pretty original Clover! Collect 750000 pollen from the Clover Field, Collect 20 Marshmallow Tokens, use the Wealth Clock 5 times and this is pretty different, Complete 7 Brown Bear's quests. I actually ask you to complete other bear's quest from now on. 'During: 'Marshmallow tokens can be founded in the Clover Field, you already got the memo before, now let's kick into the stuff! I will explain deeper about these marshmallow later, but for now, take the quest! 'Completion: '''You get it? These squishy white creatures? OMG, thanks! The rewards is right next to me. Take it. '''Rewards: 40000 Honey, 20 Marshmallows, 20 Gumdrops, 1 Glue. Quest14: Deeper on White Creatures: 'In the 12th quest, i aciddentaly put on a marshmallow into the reward, don't worry! I won't take it back! Now let's kick our lesson into these thing before we started. First, the marshmallow will boost your Bond from Treats and Bond From Battle by 1,2% for 4 minutes, also instantly increase Bond of all Bees by 100, which allows us to level up bees faster. isn't it great... So. Collect 100000 pollen from the Dandelion, Clover and the Spider Field, plus with 10 Strawberry Tokens and 5 Marsmallow Tokens. ' }: giving a gift: '''Do you like the Frosty Bee that i built? *click give present* Oh my! Finally! A fellow who actually loves me and my Frosty Bee! Awwww, so cute! You deserve this present! Do you? Now. Let's check what's inside..... NOTHING. WAIT WHAT, NOTHING IS INSIDE! Just kidding, it's free Marshmallows for years! Weeeeeee! '''She'll give you 20 Marsmallows, 1 Star Egg, 1 Fancy Bee Egg, Spider Field Boost x4, Luck Boost(x1.1 Luck (Permanent)). During: 'Marshmallow are sweet! But they make me fat so i don't eat those too often, by the way, shove those Marshmallows and bring it back to me. 'Completion: Did you have fun with those marshmallows, yeeeeeet! *I just want to eat those but i can't*. Rewards: 50000 Honey, 2 Marshmallows, 25 Gumdrops, 1 Ice Pick. Quest15: MARSHMELLOW!!: '''I gave those Marshmallow to all Bears around here! Don't worry, you can have some. With these marshmallows, i can make everyone happy! Yayyyyyyyyy! You know what! These are..... special to me.... they put me at ease, they treat my boredom... And the contest is.... easy now.... Although i didn't feel like that, like... some part in my mind just feel... at ease. It's sooooooooo peaceful with these along, even though they make me fat, i still like those, they are extremely special to me! Like, they are part of me... It's fun playing with them... I like marshmallow after all. Now, for the... Marshies quest... Collect... 1000000 White pollen,...... 580000 pollen from Clover field and 100 Marshmallow tokens, i want those... after.....all....zzz....zzz...zzz. '''Instantly get 1 Marshmallow. During: 'Those marshmallows.... helped me..... a lot..... 1000000 White pollen..... 580000..... pollen .....from......Clover.....that will BEE-all. 'Completion: '''It's fun to have those along, but one day, i have to control myself, i have to wake up from those pinkies dreams and face reality... It's time to get TOUGH! It's not the time to put me at ease! The contest is coming near and i have to do something, not just sleep with those marshmallows although i loves them. Now, here's your presents! '''Rewards: 150000 Honey, 3 Marshmallows, 20 Tickets, 2 Ice Picks. Quest16: Spikes Onward!: '''If you want to know that why i gave youu those Ice Picks before, it's because of this quest that i'm going to give you. Ice Picks deals 175 Damage to a mob and briefly stun them from attacking for a while. They are useful tools. And plus, you've heard about Stingers right, they are the items that boost your attack, very useful, isn't it? Ice pick can be obtained by defeating Ice Golems,Ice Junior, farming in the Snow Field or exchange it to.......... ME! With 1 Stinger, you can get an Ice pick and vice versa. Plus, Stingers are used to tame Vicious Bee between the Sttrawberry Field and the Spider Field, it costs 250 Stingers, stingers can be obtained by defeating Vivious Bee, here's a tip: Vicious Bee (aka Vicky) can spawn on Clover,Spider,Cactus,Rose and Mountain Top Field as a spike, if you go near it, Vicious Bee will spawn. Ok. Ready yet? These are some samples of this quest and Defeat 5 Vicious Bee, collect 20 Stingers and 30 Ice Picks then bring it to me. '''Instantly get 2 Ice Picks and 1 Stingers. Fashion Bear's Trading Service is Unlocked! During: 'Trading with me for Stingers or Ice Picks doesn't count! (to prevent spamming of course). And plus, Ice Golems reside on the Mountain Top Dungeon and the Frosty Cave, farming in the Snow Field also gives you those Picks. That's a tip: GOO-d luck! (oh no!). 'Completion: '''You got those spikes? Good! The rewards is yours. '''Rewards: 3 Ice Picks, 1 Stinger, 450000 Honey, 10 Tickets, 2 Royal Jellies Quest17: Glimmering Glitter: 'You know why i look so glimmering, it's because of the Glitter of course! It sparkles like stars, helped me a lot in my beautiful journey. Do you know that Glitters were made from Moon Charms. And recently, i think we're running out of Glitter, so can you so a favor? Collect 100 Moon Charm tokens, craft 20 Glitters, use 5 Glitters and collect 2000000 pollen, yes pollen anywhere, but has to be collected during nightime, i think it will make a special taste with the pollen, oh! Don't forget to collect 150 Sunflower Seed tokens. 'During: 'Glitter makes me happy, Moon Charms makes me jolly! Collect them and give it to me! Glitter can be crafted with Moon Charms and magic beans, Moon Charm come from Sparkles and Moon Sprout, make 20 Glitters, use 5 of them, then we have 15! 100 Moon Charms, 120 Sunflower Seed! And 2000000 midnight pollen. 'Completion: '''You couldn't get rid of them, could you? Ohohohohoho! There will be more of them so be prepared... Ok, time for rewards! '''Rewards: 750000 Honey, 1 Gold Egg, 5 Moon Charms, 3 Glitters, 1 Magic Bean, 15 Tickets, 3 Marshmallows. Quest18: Beyond The Legends: 'Black Bear is one of my friends. At the Quest Of Legends, he'll give you a Diamond Egg. But to me, it's pretty easy, even you can feel it (no offense). Hey, wanna see something beyond the legends. it's tough, maybe? Collect 2000000 White, Red and blue pollen, collect 100 Sunflower Seed, Strawberry, Pineapple, Blueberry tokens, 650 Treats Tokens and 50 Moon Charms tokens, craft 10 Glues, Oils, 15 Red and Blue Extracts, 20 Glitters, collect 50 Marshmallow tokens. That's all. 'During: 'I've already explained to you before, here's a reminder. 2000000 White, Red, Blue, 100 Red, Blue, Pine and Sunny Seed tokens, 650 Flower Cookies, 50 pieces of the moon, 10 Sticky goo, Slippering Water, Ladybug and Beetle powder, 20 Starlight and 50 Squishy snow. 'Completion: '''Don't be mad, the rewards here definetly will cheer you out! '''Rewards: 800000 Honey, 1 Gifted Diamond Egg, 10 Marshmallows, 5 Red, Blue Extracts, 1 Enzyme, 5 Glitters, 3 Magic Beans, 15 Royal jellies, 5 Glues, 55 Gumdrops, 15 Moon Charms, 30 Tickets, 75 Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, Sunflower Seeds, 100 Treats, 2 Oils. Quest19: Beautiful Battlegrounds 1: 'Look at what we've gotten and achieved so far! The first day i met you until now, and the contest... it's here now. Look! We aren't having much time right now so let's go! Craft 6 Glitters, collect 135 Moon Charms tokens, 300 Sprout token, 450 Bomb tokens, 5000000 pollen! Ok? Remember, this is not the last of them. 'During: '6 Glitters, 135 Moon Charms, 300 Sprout Tokens, 450 Bomb Tokens and 5000000 pollen, that's it! 'Completion: '''Good! Thanks but we don't have much time, you've already know that my enemies are SUPER-TOUGH! We hwve to try harder! This is only the beginning of the Stress-Chain. There will be more of them. We can't relax just yet. There're more to go. '''Rewards: 750000 Honey, 1 Glitter, 5 Tickets, 3 Royal Jellies, 2 Marshmallows, 150 Sunflower Seeds. Quest20: Beautiful Battlegrounds 2: 'Why do i always think about losing? Ugh! Calm down... Ok, we don't have much time to talk so the quest here will ask you what to do: Collect 2500000 Red, White, Blue pollen, use the White, Red, Blue field booster 1 time, feed 100 Sunflower Seeds, Strawberries, Pineapples, Blueberries, collect 75 Strawberry, Blueberry, Pineapple, Sunflower Seed Tokens, craft 2 Red, Blue extracts, Enzymes, Oils, Glue discover 3 Red, Blue Bee Types, discover 8 Colorless Bee types. No go and complete it, i'll be here. 'During: 'We don't have much time so go! 'Completion: '''Ok! Good! Take the rewards for now. We're not done with this just yet, it's just the beginning... '''Rewards: 1250000 Honey, 2 Glitters, 3 Tickets, 10 Royal Jellies, 100 Sunflower Seeds, Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, 3 Red, Blue Extracts, Enzymes, Oils, Glue, 50 Gumdrops. Quest21: Beautiful Battlegrounds 3: 'I stop thinking about that for a while, that's a good new... But the bad new is... THE QUARTER FINALS, i don't know if i can qualify through... The contestants are as tough as me, now the difficulty have gone to EXTREME! Calm down... Ok, today quest is: Defeat 10 Spiders, 5 Werewolves, 15 Mantises and Scorpions, 45 Rhino Beetles and Ladybugs. 3 ice Golems and 5 Vicious Bee. I need these. A LOT! 'During: '.... BONK' EM ALL FOR ME! 'Completion: 'Thank you! A lot! And now i need to see if i can qualify to the QUARTER FINALS... '''Rewards: 2000000 Honey, 30 Tickets, 15 Royal Jellies, 10 Ice Picks, 5 Stingers, 10 Marshmallows ' 'Quest22: Queenly Quarter-Finals: '''YESSSSSSSSSS! YESSSSSSSSSS! I GOT QUALIFIED! BUT WE CAN'T CELEBRATE JUST YET... AND WHY I ALWAYS SO EXCITED! Well, at least it's a good thing... maybe.... Collect 500 Moon Charms tokens, craft 50 Glitters and use 20 of them. And craft 10 Oils as a bonus *i'm so happy right now!* 'During: '''Well the quest can be hard but i know you can do it! Some Moon Charms and Magic Bean equal a Glitter. '''Rewards: 2500750 Honey, 35 Tickets, 10 Royal Jellies, 15 Marshmallows, 3 Glitters, 10 Moon Charms, 5 Magic Beans. Completion: 'Nice job! Gettin' in this place isn't that easy. I've eliminated some contestants under my hands..... Don't tell anyone about this, ok! Remember, this is a little secret and don't you dare telling it to anyone or else....... OK! Time for the rewards! 'Quest23: Beautiful Battlegrounds 4: 'These 27 quests.... and now we've completed 22 of them. What a loooooooooooong way here! All the hard works.... finally..... we are only a few steps to victory! It's sooooooooo close..... Collect 500 Haste and Focus tokens, 750 Red Boost and Blue Boost tokens, 1000 Bomb Tokens, 100 Melody and Rage Tokens and 250 Token Links. 'During: 'Music Bee gives Melody, Rage Bee gives Rage and both are Token Links! Red and Blue Bees Gives the Bomb and the Boost! Hasty gives Haste and Looker is Focus... 'Completion: '''Take it easy! These quests might be hard but the stuff i give always cheer you up! '''Rewards: 5000000 Honey, 20 Royal Jellies, 4 Magic Beans, 25 Moon Charms, 100 Gumdrops, 3 Glues, 1000 Treats. Quest24: Super Semi-Finals: 'Yes! All of these hard works finally worth it! Now i only have the Finals to deal with. It's soooooooooo exciting! To celebrate this moment, i want you to collect 5000000 pollen from every fields and 300 Sparkle tokens. 'During: 'Sparkles can be found during nightime by Fireflies, plus sometimes the plants in the field actually open their eyes and spit beautiful sparkles! Here's reminder: 5000000 pollen from all fields and 300 Sparkles for me!. 'Completion: '''Oh wow! Thanks! I couln't get here without you, now let's enjoy the party. '''Rewards: 5000000 Honey, 50 Tickets, 3 Magic Beans, 10 Moon Charms, 100 Gumdrops, 20 Marshmallows. Quest25:'' 'Beautiful Battlegrounds 5: '''Our final challenge before getting in the finals is this. This is sooooooooo intsnse! My insticts told me that i'm going to the finals but i don't know! Well, anyways, here's the quest. Use the Wealth Clock 10 times, use the special sprout summoner 5 times, the Royal Jelly Dispenser 8 times, the Honeystorm Summoner 9 times, use the Treat Dispenser 3 times, and the Honey Dispenser 25 times. 'During: 'The special sprout summoner is near the Red HQ. Royal Jelly Dispenser is in the Star Hall, on top of the Noob Shop, Honeystorm and Wealth Clock can be find at the end of the Clover Field, near Brown Bear, Treat Dispenser is near the Pro Shop while The Honey Dispenser is near the Noob Shop. More importantly, to acess the Treat and the Honey Dispenser you have to join the game's group. It can be found in the game's description, that's a very important factor to complete the quest. Good luck! 'Completion: '''Great! Now i have some problems to solve, the rewards is next to me. '''Rewards: 7500000 Honey, 60 Tickets, 2 Magic Beans, 350 Gumdrops, 2 Oils. Quest26: Finally... The FINALE!: 'This is intense... I'm on the finale now. Only one more challenge then i will get what i desired.... I'm so exicting! Marshmallows. Please pray me luck. And you, collect 50000000 Red and Blue Pollen. Use 5 Red and Blue Extracts. Use the Red and the Blue Booster 10 times. Collect 500 Gumdrop Tokens. Use 1000 Gumdrops and collect 75000000 goo pollen. 'During: 'It's so close! Finally! We're here, after all of the hard works, i can't even believe it! Help me do this quest ok! 'Completion: '''Thank you! You helped me! I don't know what to say. After all, thank you. Without you, i wouldn't be in here. You deserve the rewards! '''Rewards: 25000000 Honey, 100 Tickets, 5 Magic Beans, 20 Glues, 5000 Treats, 20 Marshmallows. Quest27: Champion's Mix: 'I'm now... THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEAR IN THIS WORLD! Thank you soo much, and as a gift, i presented you. The Star Treats, they are the legendary treat that turns a bee into gifted! So, let me test you, do you deserve it? Collect 10000000000 White, Red and Blue pollen. Defeat 500 Scorpions, Mantises. Defeat 100 Werewolves. 1500 Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles. 150 King Beetles, 50 Tunnel Bears, 5 Stump Snails, 200 Rouge Vicious Bees, Complete 100 Polar Bear, Black Bear, Brown Bear quests and use the Wealth Clock 5 times. Craft 500 Red and Blue Extracts, 1000 Gumdrops, 150 Glitters, Enzymes, Oils. Use the Honeystorm Summoner 100 Times, collect 1000 Moon Charm Tokens, 5000 Strawberry, Blueberry, Pineapple, Sunflower Seed Tokens, 10000 Treats Tokens, Collect 5000 Focus and Haste tokens, 500 Rage and Melody, 750 Red Boost and Blue Boost, 5000 Bomb Tokens, use 5000 gumdrops, collect 5000000000 Goo Pollen, use the Sprout Summoner 15 times, Glue Dispenser 20 times, use the Field Booster and its Red and Blue counterpart 25 times. That will bee-all! 'During: 'What should i say? Our journey was a long and challenging obstacles and hey! You helped me out. Now after this quest, you will get what you desired... 'Completion: '''Oh wow! I have literally nothing to say about this, well, anyways... It's been fun! '''Rewards: 1000000000 Honey, 5 Star treats, 10 Star Jellies, 5 Diamond Eggs, 100 Marshmallows, 500 Gumdrops, 250 Tickets. {QUEST TO STAR EGGS 28-37}: It can't bee... Quest28: WHAT?: '''Hey you there! I have to ask for your help... again... When i thought this was the end... no... Recently, i've heard of a shocking new. The Westland... You know, the West Island. You don't know? It is an island with some fields and some bears there... That Boggeybear. Oh! Bogeybear, that thing is way stronger than our Tunnel Bear. We need to defeat it. I've heard Black Bear said that it will come here anytime soon... Please... Help me... Don't worry, i'll give you someting that can help you throughout your journey... Now go there an collect 50000000 pollen from that, complete 5 Sun Bear's quest. And yes, he got a new quest line. '''Instantly get a Coconut Key. During: 'Collect 50000000 pollen from there and do 5 Sun Bear's quests. Easy, right, you've been facig harder challenges than this before. 'Completion: '''See, you can do it in no time! Well, this is particulary serious right now but i guess....... Anyways, you know what time is it, right? '''Rewards: 100000000 Honey, 15 Royal Jellies, 5 Tickets, 3 Coconuts. '''Quest29: Coconuts Colonies: '''Sunburnts kinda badly. Oh, hi again, ready for a new freshing Coconut. Drink it and you;ll feel joy! Yes, i'm talking about Coconuts, they are fresh specialty from Hawai- i mean Westlands. It refresh your bee's energy. Freshing, right. Collect 75000000 pollen from the Coconut Field and collect 50 Coconuts... Category:Blog posts